Unwelcome guests and welcomed ones
by quivering quill
Summary: To wake up a normal day in Sweden and to find your living room couches occupied by no other than Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas, can be very traumatizing... Especially when mentioned men are convinced that you are responsible for their transportation to Earth


**Unwelcomed guests and welcomed ones**

by quivering quill

AN:

This is the second posting of this story, because once I read through it, I realized what crap it was and decided to do something about it, but it has taken me until now to do so. This story is not original, not very good, just annoying and probably contains only OOC characters and as you would call them; Mary Sues.

My only excuse for writing this horrible idea once upon a time is that I was on a legomance induced high as I had just spent over five hours reading nothing but "Legolas meets earth girl and falls in love after rescuing her about a dozen times..." and so my mind wasn't really thinking clearly. And it was very late, and I was tired, and my fingers were itching to write, something – anything.

It told you this was not going to be a Mary Sue story, and meant it, then realized that omg that writing so and then making up the story the way I had was exactly how a Mary Sue story is written.

Now I'm thinking: screw Mary Sues and screw legomance. This is my story ... I write whatever I want.

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

It was a normal morning. The weather was nothing special, the news told of no strange things occurring and the night had been calm, without a nightmare or a strange dream. Therefor the shock was so much bigger when Sara opened her bedroom door and saw the three strangers sitting on the living room couches, heavily armed with swords, daggers, an ax and a bow. She froze in the doorway and emitted a squeak of surprise, which unfortunately the three heard. Their heads shot up and their watchful eyes locked onto her still figure.

Squeaking again Sara moved at lightening speed, taking a step back, banging her door closed and locking it. With her heart beating furiously she was almost dizzy with shock.

She knew nobody was supposed to be here except she and her younger sister, Maria. Her parents were in town, shopping for the barbecue tonight that they had been planning for a month, her brother had stayed the night- as usual- at his girlfriend's place, and her other younger, but still not child-young sister was visiting grandma, two hundred kilometers away. Therefor she was absolutely sure that whatever those men was doing in her living room, it was not for a pleasant visit.

The second after a demanding knock sounded from her door.

"Open the door, lady, we wish to speak with you." A male's voice spoke in English.

Swallowing Sara answered with quivering voice.

"Go away! This is my home, you are not allowed to be here!"

"Lady we need to speak with you. Open the door." The same voice sounded. It was a strong voice. It was the kind of voice you'd expect someone of authority to have, someone who was used to getting his way.

"Please, go away!" She yelled through the door.

The chance of them leaving peacefully was quite slim, she guessed, but she had heard that if you kept saying the same thing to someone unstable, they would after a while get bored and calm down.

Suddenly she heard a noise from the room next to her. It was the noise of a person waking up and moving in their bed. That was her sister's room. Cold dread gripped Sara's heart. If her sister's had woken up from the noise, then she would sooner or later open her door and try to find out what was happening. And if she did that then the men would catch her. If the choice was between herself and her sister Sara had no choice.

Swallowing, she unlocked and opened the door. They men stood there unmoving, two of them tall and the third shorter that Sara. The dark haired man spoke calmly again, somewhat pacified that she had obeyed him.

"We wish not to harm you lady, we only need to speak with you."

Sara scoffed, not harm her? Well what then were they doing with all those weapons then? Role playing?

"I don't believe you" She whispered.

The short man – only now did Sara realize that he was shorter than she, and that he actually had braided beard- now spoke up. His voice was also demanding but with a underline of irritation and suspicion. "Well lass... you don't trust us, we don't trust you."

He was interrupted by the tall blond. "Be quiet Gimli, scaring the lady will not do any good." He turned to Sara and bent his head in greeting. "My lady, we apologize for scaring you so badly, in your own home especially, but we did not do it on purpose, this I swear. We need to speak with you, however, and we hope that you can give us answers to our questions.

Sara's eyes kept skipping between the three men. They all looked so very dangerous and sure of themselves, that she trashed her idea of them being mere role players. Whatever they were, they would know how to wield their weapons if it came to it.

Sara hoped that it wouldn't be necessary.

She nodded slowly "I will try to answer."

The men backed off and turned towards the couches, she nodded in acceptance and went over and sat on one, pressing herself against the armrest on the far end. The men seated themselves on the other side, clearly wishing to scare as little as possible, but that failed as the one called Gimli was too broad because of all the armor that he wore, instead the blond one stood up and sat on the floor beside the couch.

Just as the dark haired man was about to start his questioning, the door to Maria's room opened, and out came her youngest sister. _Nononono _Sara thought frantically. Now the men would know about her sister too.

"Maria! Lås din dörr!" (a.n.1) Sara quickly ordered her sister in Swedish, so that the men hopefully wouldn't understand and Maria would, as the ten year old girl barely knew any English. Maria stared at her worriedly and Legolas, who had stood up by now, took a step towards her.

"Gå in på ditt rum och lås din dörr, Maria. Jag skämtar inte!" (a.n.2) Scared by Sara's hard voice, her sister did as told and before Legolas had reached her, she had escaped into her room

When Sara looked back at the men on the other couch at least the shorty seemed very upset about her sudden show of the Swedish language. The dark haired man looked as if he had been expecting it. Both of their reactions confused Sara.

After a few moments Legolas decided to come back and seated himself once more on the floor.

Aragorn cleared his throat.

"My first questions, my lady, would be; Where are we? Why have you brought us here? And what kind of witch tongue did you just speak with the little one?"

a.n.1: Lock your door!

a.n.2: Go inside your room and lock your door, Maria. I'm not joking!


End file.
